A dedicated vessel, such as one utilized to store and process hydrocarbons from an undersea well prior to delivery to a tanker, can be moored through a heavy duty yoke to a buoy that is anchored to the sea floor. A system of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,158, by Kuntz, wherein a crossarm rotatably mounted on top of the yoke has opposite ends pivotally connected about a horizontal axis to a yoke. Where fluid is to be transferred between the buoy and ship, much of the fluid conduit can be mounted on the yoke to protect it from waves. However, the fluid conduit must be constructed to accommodate pivotal motion of the yoke with respect to the buoy. One approach is to utilize a flexible hose, but such hoses are more expensive and less reliable than hard pipe conduits, particularly where the fluid is under high pressure. It is possible to utilize hard piping, with the piping and a fluid joint extending outside the confines of the yoke and through the bearings that connect the yoke to the cross arm. However, piping extending beyond the yoke is somewhat more vulnerable to damage, and results in additional complication of the heavy duty yoke-to-crossarm connection. A yoke-to-buoy connection which was relatively simple and yet which permitted the use of hard piping while minimizing exposure of the piping to damage, would be of considerable value.